Just For Luck
by GhostAuthor
Summary: Who knew a big red monster could be lucky.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

There were so things no sane man could handle calmly. Their wife being pregnant, their daughter dating, and girls crying. Kane my not have been completely sane, but he was still a man.

"Calm down. Please. Tell me what's wrong,"Kane said to the little girl on his lap.

He'd found her crying under a table and couldn't get her to stop. He'd asked his brother to help him, but he didn't know anyway to stop her tears either. She looked at them and began to move her hands.

"What's she doing?"Taker asked behind him.

"Sign language. That's why she won't stop when we tell her. She can't hear us."

Kane began to move his hands in a similar fashion, and the girls stopped crying and smiled.

"_You _know sign language?"'Taker asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes. I was a mute for years, and the boarding school Bearer sent me to had a lot of deaf and mute kids that used it."

"Well, what did she say?"

"She says that her name's Lily and that she lost her mom. I told her our names and that we'd help her out."

_Your brother's scary. _Lily signed to Kane.

_Don't worry. He's just a big teddy bear only he stinks sometimes. A lot._

Lily giggled. _Will you take me to my mommy? I know where her car is outside._

_Sure._

Kane stood up and picked up Lily. He looked at Undertaker."I'll be in the lot. Bring my bag with you to the car."

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Kane placed Lily on the ground outside near the car she'd lead him to.<p>

_Are you sure this is the one?_

Lily nodded. _My daddy loved to work on it before he left. I miss him._

_Really? Where is he now?_

Lily pointed upwards. _He was in the army, and my mommy told me he wasn't coming back. He had a bald head just like yours._

Kane's heart broke for the girl. He sat down, leaning against the car tire, and sat Lily in his lap.

_Kane. _She signed. _Can you do me a favor?_

_Anything. Name it._

_Can I rub your head?_

Kane blinked. _Why?_

Lily sighed, and he could tell she didn't like to think about this. _My daddy used to rub his head for luck whenever he left. I want some luck for my mommy and her boyfriend._

_Alright. _

Kane tilted his head down towards her. He felt her small hand rub his head softly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER!"

The cry startled both Lily and Kane. The looked up and saw a blond woman that looked just like Lily. She had the same blonde hair and brown eyes as her. Kane hopped up with Lily on his hip.

"I found her wondering the arena, ma'am. She told me this was your car."

Lily's mother blinked."You understand her?"

"Yes, ma'am. I was a mute myself years ago. I'm just glad I remembered how to sign."

"I'm sorry for yelling. You're Kane, right?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She held out her hand."I'm Jill. Lily got away from Henry somehow. We're sorry if she troubled you."

Kane shook her hand."She was no trouble. I'm sorry about her father if it means anything."

"I'm am too. Charlie was a patriot until the end. I miss him, but I know he'd want me and Lily to be happy."

"That's good."Kane handed Lily to her mother.

_If you need anything, write to me or email me. _Kane signed, handing her a card as he bent down to her level."The same goes for you,"he said looking at Jill, knowing that she'd watched him.

"Thanks."

Kane nodded and saw a large brunette man jog up to them.

"Thank God, she's alright,"he said hugging Lily's head. He looked at Kane and smiled holding out his hand."Thank you. My nephew's gonna love you even more when he finds out.."

Kane shook it."No problem. Just take care of them."

"You don't need to tell me twice. I'd never be able to forgive myself if we'd lost Lily since I bought the tickets. There's also something I wanted to do."

Henry pulled out a box and knelt down."Jill. We've dated for three years, and I want to know. Will you marry me?"

Jill's eyes teared up, and Kane signed what was going on to Lily before taking her.

_I'm going to have a new daddy?_

Kane nodded and watched Jill accept Henry's proposal. Lily hugged Kane around the neck and kissed his cheek.

_I knew you'd bring me luck _She signed happily.

Kane kissed her cheek and sat her down.

_Can I rub your head again? Just for luck._

Kane grinned and nodded. He watched Henry hugged his girls before walking towards Mark's rental.

_**FIN**_


End file.
